Akhirnya
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Sasuke ingin sekali pertandingannya dilihat oleh Sakura, padahal Sakura selalu saja sibuk kursus. Apa bisa?/ "Ternyata memang tidak datang ya?"/ Special for Karerurippe/ Don't like don't read!


PENGUMUMAN

Hari ini (Sabtu, 18 Juni 20XX) akan diadakan turnamen sepak bola di Stadion Konoha tepat pada pukul 14.00. Diharapkan semua siswa-siswi hadir untuk memberikan dukungan.

Terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Akhirnya © Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(s), dapat menyebabkan mules secara perlahan-lahan, jangan dibaca di tengah kuburan.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Jika sudah merasakan gejalanya, silahkan tekan tombol _back_ dan berlarilah sekencang mungkin.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela nafas berat saat membaca pengumuman itu. Bukan, bukan Sakura tidak senang jika tim sepak bola sekolahnya masuk ke babak semi final –tentu saja ia mengharapkan itu, bahkan berharap menjadi juara pertama. Hanya saja hari pertandingannya tidak tepat –tidak tepat bagi Sakura.

Hari ini, ya hari ini Sakura ada jadwal untuk kursus. Sebenarnya ini tidak menjadi masalah, toh pihak sekolah tidak mewajibkan peserta didiknya untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut, hanya saja masalahnya bukan itu.

Masalahnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya Uchiha Sasuke –yang merupakan kekasih dari gadis berambut merah muda ini. Tentu saja ia menjadi masalah bagi Sakura, karena untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura tidak dapat menonton kekasihnya berlaga di hamparan rumput yang luas sambil menggiring bola. Sakura selalu tidak hadir karena alasan yang sama –kursus.

"Sakura hari ini kau tidak akan menonton lagi ya?" tanya Ino sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya yang masih berserakan di meja, sementara Sakura hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihat lagi kekasihmu bertanding, dia sangat keren loh saat menggiring bola dan mencetak gol." cerocos Ino dengan semangat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin melihat kekasihnya bertanding dan mendukungnya di bangku penonton, tapi bagaimana lagi? Jika ia bolos kursus –karena alasan ingin menonton sepak bola, orangtuanya pasti akan marah dan bisa-bisa mereka melarang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Memangnya siapa juga sih yang tidak ingin melihat Sasuke bertanding? Tapi kalau berbohong… ah, lupakan niat untuk berbohong. Orang tua sakura selalu menghubungi tempat kursusnya untuk mengetahui apakah anaknya kursus atau tidak.

**.**

**(o_o)**

**.**

"Hari ini kursus lagi, eh?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka –Ia dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Iya."

Kecewa.

Itulah perasaan yang saat ini Sasuke rasakan. Kedengarannya mungkin lebay atau apalah, tapi memang Sasuke kecewa.

Apa Sakura tau bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali ia melihatnya, mendukungnya, dan menyoraki namanya. Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke secara gamblang mengungkapkan keinginannya. Dia Uchiha hey, U-C-H-I-H-A.

Andai Sakura tau bahwa gol yang Sasuke ciptakan sebenarnya untuknya. Untuk Sakura-nya yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di tempat saat gol itu tercipta.

Apa Sakura tau itu?

"Maaf ya Sasuke, sebagai gantinya aku akan membuatkanmu jus tomat selama seminggu, mau ya?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Terserah." jawab Sasuke acuh, kemudian Ia meninggalkan Sakura dan langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke marah ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ckck, tentu saja marahlah..

**.**

**(o_o)**

**.**

"Woy Sasuke, cepat pemanasan! Pertandingan akan dimulai 15 menit lagi."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke asal. Sebelum ia melakukan pemanasan, diliriknya bangku penonton.

"Ternyata memang tidak datang ya?"

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat Sakura, gadis itu terlihat ogah-ogahan mengikuti kursus. Sesekali matanya melirik pada jam merah muda yang menempel pada dinding. Jam 14.00 tepat. Ah, mungkin sekarang pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Sasuke pasti terlihat keren saat berlari dilapangan. Aku jadi ingin melihat Sasuke bertanding," keluh Sakura. "haaaa, pasti sekarang banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang meneriaki nama Sasuke. Ya tuhan, aku ingin lihat.."

Krik

Hening

"Eh, disini baru hanya aku ya?" tanya Sakura. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura menyeringai. Kalau sudah menyeringai begitu, pasti ada sebuah niat buruk yang terbesit di pikirannya.

Hanya satu kata yang terlintas, kabur.

"Lagipula aku kan jarang bolos kursus, kalau sekali-kali bolos mungkin tak apa-apa kan? Lagipula peraturan ada untuk dilanggar.."

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura segera mengambil tasnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Stadion Konoha.

**.**

**(o_o)**

**.**

GGOOOLL

Sorak-sorak meriah menggema di Stadion Konoha untuk gol cantik yang dicipakan oleh Sabaku no Gaara. Dengan ini kedudukan menjadi seimbang.

Gaara berlari melewati Sasuke sambil memberikan senyum sinisnya. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, wajahnya masih datar-datar saja tuh.

"Temeee, babak dua tinggal lima belas menit lagi, dan kedudukan kita masih sama. Ini harus bagaimana? Apalagi kelihatannya tim Suna menjaga ketat daerah belakangnya. Lihat kan, lihat?" tanya Naruto

"Maju."

"Hah?"

"Maju. Kau tetap harus maju, Dobe. Seberapa banyak musuh di depan kau tetap harus maju. Sepak bola itu permainan tim, kalau tak bisa menghadapinya, operlah pada kawanmu." Sasuke menatap bangku penonton sesaat. Ah, tetap tidak ada, padahal pertandingan akan segera berakhir. "kita balas gol yang tadi."

Dan sebuah senyuman terukir sangat jelas di wajah Naruto. "semangat!"

**.**

**(o_o)**

**.**

"Ah gara-gara macet panjang jadi telat kan liat Sasukenya. Mana babak dua hampir habis." gerutu Sakura dengan kesal.

"Sakuraaa, sini.." teriak gadis berambut pirang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung kepada penonton lain yang sempat menoleh kearahnya –mungkin gara-gara teriakan Ino.

'_Dasar Ino, selalu saja mempermalukanku..'_ batin Sakura pasrah. Ah, biarpun begitu Ino tetap Sahabat, kan?

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus menggiring bola tanpa henti. Waktu tambahan yang diberikan wasit hanya dua menit. Dengan cekatan Sasuke melewati pemain musuh satu persatu.

Gawang sudah berada di depan mata. Sebelum wasit meniupkan peluitnya, Sasuke berancang-ancang menendang bola. Kebetulan posisi Ia untuk menendang bola sangat bagus.

"Gol ini untuk Sakura, pasti masuk!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

GGOOLLLL

"GOL pemirsa.. Uchiha Sasuke dengan nomor punggung 17 berhasil mencetak gol dimenit-menit terakhir. Dengan ini sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Konoha High School yang menjadi pemenangnya.."

Di bangku penonoton, sorak-sorak kemenangan tak kalah hebohnya. Para gadis dengan semangat meneriakan 'KYAAAA SASUKE-KUN' atau 'SASUKE-SENPAI KERENN'

Sakura hanya menggeleng pasrah. Toh pacarnya memang sangat popular di kalangan wanita. Yang penting kan bukan Sasuke yang genit, betul?

**.**

**(o_o)**

**.**

Saat para penonton sedikit demi sedikit sudah keluar dari stadion Konoha, Sakura tetap bertahan duduk di bangkunya. Dari atas sini Ia bisa menyaksikan apa yang sekarang Sasuke lakukan –menerima piala dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Sasuke, bukannya itu Sakura ya?"

"Eh?" Sasuke segera membalikan badannya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui apakah itu Sakura-nya atau bukan. Lihat saja warna rambutnya, merah muda atau hijau muda. Jika merah muda berarti itu Sakura-nya.

Sasuke segera menyerahkan pialanya pada Naruto. Kemudian Ia bergegas memasuki kursi penonton untuk menemui kekasihnya. Ah, _so sweet_ sekali kau Sasuke.

"Kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke saat Ia sudah berada di depan Sakura.

Sakura diam, dua detik kemudian akhirnya Ia angkat bicara, "ya. Tapi tidak melihatnya dari awal. Maaf." Sesal Sakura.

"Tak apa, Saku. Aku sudah senang."

Sasuke tersenyum. **Akhirnya** pertandingannya bisa dilihat oleh kekasihnya. Sungguh, ini sangat bahagia.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang."

**.**

**.**

"Makasih yaa atas tumpangannya." kata Sakura sebelum Ia turun dari mobil.

"Kau seperti apa saja. Kita ini kekasih, sudah sewajarnya aku mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura tersenyum. Saat Ia akan keluar dari mobil Sasuke, ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya."

"Gol yang terakhir itu untukmu, Saku. _I'd loved you_."

"Aaa…" Sakura _blushing_ berat saat ini. Walaupun Sasuke itu sedingan es, ternyata ada saatnya es itu mencair. Dan saat seperti inilah yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti orang bodoh.

"_I'd loved you too_. Bye Sasu." sekilas Sakura mencium pipi kekasihnya itu. Ah, andai Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke juga sekarang sedang _blushing_.

"Dasar." ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya.

**.**

**(o_o)**

**.**

Sakura memasuki rumah dengan perlahan. Sungguh, Sakura tidak mau bertemu Ibunya untuk saat ini. Kenapa Ibunya tidak lembur saja sih di kantor? haaa...

"Sakura..."

Deg

Itu suara Ibunya. Sebentar lagi pasti Ia akan diceramahi habis-habisan, dua puluh empat jam nonstop. _'Mampus... Oh Tuhan, kenapa engkau tidak berpihak padaku saat ini?'_ batin Sakura merengek-rengek.

"Sakura, kemana saja kau? Tadi Ibu menghubungi tempat kursusmu, katanya kau tidak kursus hari ini!"

Tuhkan. Ibunya pasti siap ceramah.

"Sakura hany–"

"Ibu kan sudah bilang, kalau kau bolos kursus itu akan sangat rugi sekali. Kau tau bayar kursusmu itu mahal. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Sakura."

"Tapi bu, Saku–"

"Ingat ya, sekali lagi kau membolos kau tidak akan dapat uang jajan selama seminggu, ralat, sebulan. Kau itu harusnya blablablablabla.."

Ah sudahlah, tinggalkan saja pertengkaran anak dan Ibu itu. Biar mereka yang menyelesaikannya. Tapi, jangan ada yang memberitahu kemana Sakura pergi yaa..

_Ok bro_? Kita kan _friend_..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(-_-)-v selesai v-(-_-)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aaaaaa <em>please<em> jangan hajar saya karna berani mem_publish_ fict ini. _Please_ yaaa, wajah saya masih mulus #kabur.

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Emang sih, saya bikin cepet aja, soalnya saya ga suka basa-basi #ngeles.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki saya sampe saya berani publish fict beginian –yang pasti bukan setang pocong, suster ngesot, atau apapun yang ada di pilem-pilem. Diharap bisa maklumlah *apaan?*

Saya ga jadi _quit_ dari ffn ah, lalala~ #nyanyi #gakpenting, mungkin hanya hiatus yang berkepanjangan #plak.

Oh iya, **fict ini special buat Sekar a.k.a Karerurippe , adik dunia maya yang saya sayangi **#benerdeh. Maaf yaa, fict-nya ga sesuai harapan, zzzz..

Daripada saya banyak bacot, yang ikhlas review silahkan _review_. Yang ga ikhlas **–ehem–** biasakan dirimu untuk ikhlas, nak.

_Bye_ deh ah, muacchh :*


End file.
